


A Business Proposition

by airspaniel



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airspaniel/pseuds/airspaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One day... when you least expect it..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Business Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Pure unadulterated crack. Written for [](http://redstapler.livejournal.com/profile)[**redstapler**](http://redstapler.livejournal.com/), for her birthday. Because when I said "Papa Nakamura slash" the first thing she said was, and I quote: "Please tell me it's DL!" ...whether she remembers that or not. Happy birthday, baby. ^_~
> 
> 2007 [](http://heroes-slash.livejournal.com/profile)[**heroes_slash**](http://heroes-slash.livejournal.com/) award winner - Best Rare Pairing Fic (G-PG13)  
> [](http://photobucket.com)

The room was silent, save for the soft beeping of a heart monitor. The man in the bed had nearly died, massive internal trauma resulting from a too-long neglected gunshot wound. A few minutes more, and there would have been no hope.

He stirred in his sleep, arm straining against the IV line. A kind hand gently guided his elbow back, running tender fingers down the sensitive skin of his inner forearm.

"Niki, baby, is that you?" he mumbled, eyes fluttering open slowly.

The voice that answered was deep, authoritative, and decidedly male.

"No, it isn't, Mr. Hawkins."

DL froze, studying the Asian man at his bedside, who was still holding his hand.

"Who are you? And can I have that back now?"

The man chuckled, a rich musical sound. "My name is Kaito Nakamura. And I think not."

His voice had a strange cadence, as if he had tried to remove an accent and had made his words too clipped, too perfect.

It was... mesmerizing. Back in prison, he would've already broken this dude's neck. Instead he felt himself relaxing, tension rolling out of his body as the man touched him gently.

He tried to maintain his tough guy image, despite the hypnotic effects he was feeling. And the severe blood loss. "So what do you want from me, Mr. Nakamura?"

Nakamura stared at him, eyes piercing and dark. "I hear you're a very... talented man, Mr. Hawkins. I like talented men."

"You with Linderman?" DL panicked a little, remembering the feel of that man's brain in his fist. Reflexively, his hand clenched, startling another laugh out of his... companion.

"Relax. I'm not here to hurt you." He waved his unoccupied hand dismissively. "Linderman and I were... acquainted, yes. But our paths diverged many years ago. Now my business is mine alone." That steely gaze turned once again to the tall, virile black man lying prone in front of him. He leaned forward over the bed.

“But I could use your… assistance, Mr. Hawkins.”

DL’s mouth went inexplicably dry. He was captured by the intense Japanese man, mere inches away. “I - I’m clean now. I don’t do favors anymore.”

The well-manicured hand holding his slid sensually up his arm, deftly avoiding the IV. The beep of the heart monitor sped up, betraying his nervous… excitement? DL shook his head, trying to clear it of the confusing thoughts that were clouding his mind. What was with him? What about Niki? He had never been this affected by a man before.

Those spellbinding eyes met his and his heart stopped. “Now, now.” Nakamura chided, soft breath against DL’s face. “You haven’t even heard what it is I want yet.”

He shook his head feebly but he knew, in that instant, that he would never be able to refuse this man anything.

That’s right. _Anything._

Their mouths were so close now, _almost_ touching. The tiniest motion would surely bring them together. And still those eyes held his.

“So what is it?” DL whispered, hardly daring to breathe. He let his eyes slide shut, resigning himself to the inevitable.

When Nakamura spoke, his lips brushed the other man’s so lightly that it was almost subliminal.

 _"One day… when you least expect it…"_

  
The man moved with the speed and grace of a cat, suddenly composed and business-like, standing at the foot of the bed. “But today, you have lost a lot of blood, and you need your rest.” He bowed politely, and walked to the door.

DL’s eyes flew open angrily, knowing that Nakamura could damn well see where all the blood he had _left_ had gotten to. “You’ve got to be fucking _kidding_ me, man!”

One elegant eyebrow arched indignantly. “I never kid, Mr. Hawkins.” He turned to look over his shoulder at the furious bed-ridden man. His eyes flicked down the sheets, and he smiled mischievously. “Daddy does like his chocolate.”

Professional again, he called absently over his shoulder as he departed. “I will be in touch. Good day, Mr. Hawkins.”

DL pressed the morphine button till he passed out. He just could not _deal_ with this shit.  



End file.
